Feeling The Blues?
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Uh Oh. Shego and Drakken are feeling a different type of blues... Along with green and any other type of color you can think of. As the title suggests this is a slight spin off of my first story. More information about why I made it inside :D


A/N: It was brought to my attention that Shego seemed a little dull in Babysitting Blues at the end at having her daughter and I did not mean for her to come across completely dull. Just tired at the end of the day. I was going to write a little chapter or maybe edit that one to show that a bit better but then a little egg hatched in my head. Why change that when I could entertain everyone including myself with a new story? I never went into details with the wedding or Shego's pregnancy so why not make a little side story or spin off filling the blanks up and getting what I wanted as far as Shego being dull goes along with going into massive (well not massive - what would have been massive for babysitting blues) details in this story explaining what I was unable to in my past story. I am not how much humor this will have as much as romance but I will try -fist pump- I will try. I am not sure if you could consider this a part two as much as like I said a spin off or maybe a type of story I am not privy to but anyways. Onwards!

* * *

><p>It was in Shego's mind all Hego's fault. Well in a way Susan helped but she would like to think she had not been there on a mission… Not that finding that information out would have changed the fact she had a soft spot for the little girl. Hego had succeeded in his little birdie and rock test on one front. Not that she was ready to go out and go out and coddle every little girl or god… Have children herself… She find that despite Susan's bitchy mother that she could tolerate Susan without batting an eye while before she would have had to hold back to probably try not to kill her. Not that she was really difficult as far as children went.<p>

She had actually found out things about Susan like her real age along with some likes and dislikes. That was things she would never have cared to learn before. So Hego won. Although something was bugging Shego more. She was basically at the point where one could say she was going… Oh god just saying it made her feel like some high school twerp. They were going steady. There it was out in her mind and every time she said it in her head she wanted to cringe. Not because of the idea of Drakken and her being together but the term. She needed to find a new one… She was in deep thought and reading a magazine like always.

Only she was not exactly reading the magazine it was up to her face. She would have read it if her mind was not roaming off. Well in any case just because the world was no longer being _threatened_ by the great Doctor Drakken did not mean she was going to stop reading her magazines or change. Well much… Her shoulders slumped slightly. She wanted to kill her brother. She had changed and so much… She was now a softy… Drakken had called it way back with that damned staff and how she had given it to easily away… Of course she did there was no way she could take away her brother's powers away as annoying as they were and evil she was.

She had her limits… She also had always had some sort of a softy inside her she just enjoyed being evil more… Apparently she was soft just not soft to save the world… Ironic how that worked… Here she was helping the Doctor save the world. Well at least it was not was not in a corner cartoonish manner and he had her on equal ground. Then her brain echoed that they were going steady and she clenched the magazine with a look. She did not take change well and here was a whole tsunami of change, although all things considering she was doing well. She just wished the angel and devil on her shoulder would stop taunting each other.

With a sigh she noticed as she went to go reading her magazine that beyond the outline of her magazine Drakken was on the floor. Letting the magazine go down she looked at him. She noticed he was shaking slightly and she was going to ask what he was doing but then she recognized the whole gesture. Well they had been _going steady_ her mind teased her for about ten months since Susan's big visit. She was just trying to figure out why Drakken was shaking so much. Was she really that scary? "**Oh thank god I was wondering when you were going to notice.**" Shego gave him a blank look.

"**Notice you kneeling on the floor? Did you lose something?**" She said playing stupid. If it was because he was afraid she was not going to make this easy for him. She still had one vice and that was teasing him which thank god he did not mind and seemed to enjoy oddly enough although he made sure to hide that the best he could.

"**No look up from that blast magazine you seemed to have your nose so deeply in. I have been like this for so long my knee feels like it is going to bruise and I think I am resting on a nerve.**" Shego nodded her head slowly. "**Also I have not lost anything. I just uh…**" Well this was not going how he planned it. The whole air of Drakken confidence he had deflated like a balloon. Shego tried to hide how much it amused her especially because it was obvious what he was doing she had just been playing stupid although for his health he better just be nervous as hell and have forgotten she was playing stupid.

"**Ooo pretty box Doctor D.**" That got his attention as he went to hide it but he fell over from being in the same position and therefore having gone ridged. Shego just snorted. "**Come on Doctor man up.**" She said with mirth. "**You seemed confident a moment ago. You have my full attention.**" Drakken pouted like a child for a moment before trying again only of course on the other knee taking one moment to nurse the other one under his breath cursing Shego's damned magazines. Shego just rolled her eyes. She rolled the one she had up and crossed her arms. She then made a face daring him to continue cursing her dear magazines.

Drakken went wide eyed at that and soon went back to focusing which was secretly what Shego wanted anyways. She was kind of curious to what Drakken had pulled together while she had her nose so apparently deep in a magazine, least did he know it was actually in the clouds in thought. He then cleared his throat. "**Drew…**" She said as he seemed to be doing everything to make this draw out longer. His anxiety was beginning to get contagious…

"**Ah yes…**" Not actually saying anything making Shego lean forward slightly with a unreadable look on her face.

"**Um okay…**" He seemed to be prepping himself again and Shego who had more or less been holding her breath let it hiss out. This was going to take all night…

"**Will you uh…**" He then died down and Shego fought the urge to let her neck let her head droop forward. Soooo close.

"**Willyoumarryme**" Drakken blurted out wanting to just get it over with. She had obviously seen the ring and was teasing him so going back now was stupid and he had worked himself up so much an excuse was beyond his brain power. He was expecting a laugh as he had pushed it so far by what was pretty much a married existence anyways. Babysitting Susan regularly despite her mother's complains, their little make out sessions without his cousin thank god. The first one had been annoying as hell and rather awkward. More or less save for anything completely off limits it seemed like they might as well be married so here he was probably making a fool of himself.

Shego rolled her eyes she always was amused how he went from confident to wimp when it came to her. It was mostly for her happiness although she knew this was a sensitive spot so she just shook her head at him taking so long to join her eye roll. "**Ugh you idiot of course I would doy.**" The words might have been mean but they were Shego's and the most important thing was she said yes with an of course hidden in there. Drakken looked up to see her giving an amused smile. She would never exactly be a smooth talker when it came to these things but it showed she was being sincere plus the words had no bite in them.

She then laughed, "**Do I have to wait as long to have the ring put on my finger?**" Drakken gave an innocent look at that before catching onto the fact at her yes he did not actually put the ring on. In fact at asking he did not even show the ring. That was an extra bonus as far as he was concerned. Shego typically was in for the money.

"**Oh no here.**" He said fumbling with the nice box. Shego had agreed without seeing the ring but she figured his mother was going to pass down a ring and oddly she was fine with that. The nice box was a cute touch. When it opened she just stared at the ring. Well that was not expected…

"**I thought you were going to pass something down…**" She said looking up at him before crossing her arms and fighting the allure of what was in front of her. "**If there is one let me have that one.**" If everything was changing including parts of her she might as well embrace it… Drakken however just gave a small cheesy smile.

"**Well mother had always had it planned so the bigger nicer ring came first to reel **_**her**_** in first and then her ring would be given at the wedding…**" Shego gave him a toned down surprised look before laughing slightly.

"**She never thought the golddiggers would break off the engagement and wedding? I mean it happens on the soaps all the time.**" Not to mention a few of her _friends_ did that. She would never get married for money… Okay well there was that one time she almost did it and the kid was a deal breaker but come on. Things change and this clearly proves it. Drakken gave a nod.

"**I tried telling her but you know how she is…**" Shego nodded before giving an amused but pained look.

"**Oh god I am going to be related to your mother.**" Drakken sighed but showed some amusement as his mother was a bit overbearing sometimes… Okay most of the time.

"**Well at least Ed will leave you alone.**" Shego looked at Drakken and grinned.

"**Well that is true.**" As if they were weighing her pros and cons despite her already saying yes. "**Give me your mother's ring. Give me this one later.**" Drakken seemed surprised but got up and disappeared for a moment and did what she asked. He put it on her finger and she was surprised when it fit. "**Confident are we?**" She said looking up at him now that he was standing. He blushed and shook his head.

"**No not really… My mother stopped wearing the ring on her finger. She never told me why I suppose it had to do with my father. She wore it on a chain until now.**" Shego nodded so apparently at one point she shared a ring size with her soon to be mother in law. That was a scary though but she just looked at the modest but actually nice ring. Drakken was not sure if her looking at it was a good or bad thing. "**Uh sorry it is not covered in gems or has a big one…**" Shego grinned.

"**Idiot I am not staring at it because of that. Let a woman enjoy the small joys in life in silence.**" She said with a looking at the ring again. Drakken then pulled out the line that made her eyes roll.

"**Are you being sweet or sarcastic I never can tell…**" He got his answer when she stood up and gave him a peck on the lips before bopping him on the head with her magazine.

"**Silence lover.**" She joked lightly before stretching and tossing the magazine knowing she was never going to finish it, at least not before the information was old so it made it pointless to keep. "**Seriously though I like it. Keep the other ring and either surprise me with another one of your mother's rings or that one it does not matter to me. I got something better then rings.**" Drakken seemed surprised at that but was definitely was going to be giving his _lover_ the gem of a ring she had turned down in a surprising turn of events. He wondered if she knew if the ring was 24 karat gold. She had a good eye but in any case he was just happy she seemed happy and dropped it.

He made the next step which was call his mother which he had to hold the phone away from his ear at his mother's screaming in joy at finally getting a daughter in law. That got a surprised Shego's attention from reading a magazine. This time she was actually reading it. Once in awhile glancing at her new ring and enjoying the feeling that rushed over her or filled her chest. Drakken winced but gave an amused shrug to Shego who looked at him. She gave the same gesture being more laid back right now being to happy to let anything bug her. Who knew.

Of course a few hours after the phone call Mama Lipsky had made her way over and started to fawn over both her son and new daughter in law that was after giving both a bone crushing hug. Mama Lipsky lingered on Shego as she looked up at her after a moment "**Darling you should really eat more.**" Shego was pretty sure she had heard this conversation before but she put her hands up after getting free.

"**I eat just fine.**" Last thing she needed was to be forced to eat when not hungry or something. She was happy to be sharing a ring size there was no way she was going to be willing to share a dress size…

"**Not if you plan on having babies you aren't.**" She complained getting a tiny groan from Shego. That was another conversation she more or less had in her head but had gone through a million times…

"**Yeah I am not really hip on having kids…**" She said crossing her arms. She noticed her mother in law to be drag her husband to be off. Shego just crossed her arms. She figured this would be a big deal. She might as well just nod and agree but that meant having food shoved down her throat and getting mocked so… No. Granted Mama Lipsky was not to be messed with either. She had been spared the last couple of times but apparently she was fair game now. The hug proved it.

When both came back Drakken had a look on his face. Apparently a defeated one because either woman could kill him it just depended on how he rather be killed and who he wanted to attend his funeral… He was staying out of it. The look he held was apologetic but that meant she had to deal with his mother alone… "**My Drewbie deserves to be married and have children and more importantly I want grandchildren.**" The feisty woman said without budging on the subject. Shego glared and bent forward to meet the level of Mama Lipsky but she was holding firm on wanting grandchildren.

Shego had it in her mind to argue more but she was still to busy floating on cloud nine and noticed how uncomfortable this was making Drakken so she just crossed her arms and looked away. "**If it happens it happens…**" Mama Lipsky taking that as budging on Shego's side smiled and clapped.

"**Good. I hope you will eat more. I should go. I would hate to miss bingo with the girls. Anyways I will be back to help you plan the wedding.**" She then left. Shego rolled her eyes but settled onto the couch. Drakken happy that things had blown over joined her and they watched television together. Watching both of their favorite shows and surfing a bit until bored and finding something a bit more entertaining to do.

The next visit with Mama Lipsky was a frustrating one. Mainly because Shego did not agree with anything she wanted to do. She wanted a big wedding, Shego wanted a small one. She wanted the theme to be blue and pink, and Shego wanted nothing baby related and something with green in it. Shego did not want to make a big deal out of this at all but apparently Mama Lipsky also wanted grand wedding clothes, and a big wedding hall as well. If she knew it would not upset Drakken she might have gotten a bit more arguementive with his dearest mother but she just sat back and mildly argued her point only to have it dismissed. It made it pointless for her to be here really. She looked at Drakken who shrugged.

"**Um mother… Shego has good points. Smaller is better we do not need so many people, and it makes sense for green to be in the wedding as it is her color.**" He did not like arguing with his mother but he could tell Shego was reaching her limit and he did not want her blowing her top. Shego at getting his help instead of rubbing her temple just let herself fall over slightly so she was resting her head on his shoulder. Mama Lipsky looked up and was going to argue but noticed the two of them were more or less tag teaming her. While she wanted a big wedding she wanted something else more…

"**Hmm alright you have a point. I guess we can agree to a small wedding and a blue and green theme.**" Shego gave a tired look of surprise at her yielding but she was getting what she wanted technically right a daughter and law… A part of Shego was setting off a red flag but she was both to tired from days of arguing over wedding plans with this woman to read the red flag. Drakken clapped his hands happy also missing the red flag.

"**Well then it is settled.**" With that Mama Lipsky nodded quickly.

"**Yup I will look forward to the wedding.**" She said before leaving she did not want to seem odd although by leaving quickly and without a fight was odd. Shego noticed but once again being to tired did not care. She just with a tired but playful grin allowed Drakken to carry her to her room before settling in his.

On the day of the wedding it was just as Shego had wanted it to be, small and fast. Those who were invited were an interesting mixed group though. What small amount of family both of them had, the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable families, and of course a small handful of Global Justice with some villains who saw them as friends and not competition anymore. Although it took awhile for the whole _what the hell_ to wear off first. There was nothing openly mushy about it much to Shego's appreciation. It was over almost as quickly as it started and seemed like a normal fancy party. That is the difference was she was married now.

The one upscale to being teased before being married was she could use said honeymoon to run away for all the morons who had been annoying the crap out of her now. She could tell Drakken did not care either way and seemed awkwardly comfortable if that was even possible. Probably how he got through school and college until the whole experiment, mental down and such. He seemed some what happy to be dragged away from the madness. She did a half ass toss of the flowers and then while she guessed someone was catching it and being fawned over it she snuck out with Drakken.

Technically their honeymoon did not start until tomorrow. That is where they were going all out. Drakken knew Shego so he figured if she was not the typical woman, and god knew she was not. If she did not want a big wedding she most likely wanted a big honeymoon and therefore he was taking her down to the Caribbean Islands via ship to island hop. It was like a week or so per island to do basically whatever you wanted. Sure the ship and island has things you could do but you could do whatever you wanted as well and he was guessing that is what they were going to do unless something really caught their attention.

However, as nice as that sounded the tickets for the plane and not any death flying machine they owned did not take off until tomorrow. So it did not start until tomorrow. However that did not stop Shego from having a little fun. After collapsing onto the couch for a bit she smirked and dragged him so they were standing. He looked semi confused but guessed it meant they were going to sleep. "**Want me to carry you?**" He said with a small amused smile. He had basically been doing it all day. He knew he enjoyed it to a degree but it was Shego who was enjoying it to the fullest. She was agile but it meant she could be lazy as long as she was being carried.

"**Nope. I got it.**" She said with a stretch. Although it had been fun. She needed to keep her laziness at a limit and about a month island hopping was pushing it. Drakken shook his head keeping back the comment he knew she already was thinking, but him saying would get him a _playful_ green punch to the gut. She then walked down the hallway towards their room. She acted like she was going to her room and Drakken thought nothing different and started to go to his room. Only Shego snorted silently in amusement and then pushed him into it. Two of the Henchmen gave a look she gave a shhing gesture before she gave an evil grin as if she _just_ remembered she could kill them and they ran away.

Drakken had fallen onto his hands and knees at being pushed. He was confused but saw Shego behind him and was confused. He waited for her to do whatever she was doing which was scaring the hell out of the witnesses and when she turned around she entered the room. He was going to take this change to ask her what she was doing but the way she closed the door and the look on her face gave it away. Then it clicked and it could almost hear his brain speaking to him only it was in her voice saying doy you two are married now. He felt nervous at that thought but his nervousness died down after a few minutes of the normal routine. The rest just fell into place.

The next morning with clothes that were suppose to be put away with care and remembered forever thrown all over the floor the both of them woke up so they could get ready for the apparent beginning of their honeymoon although it was pretty apparent that had already started despite everything. In a half ass effort their wedding clothes were put away and they got packed and were ready for the plane on time. Shego relaxed looking forward to cruises and beaches. Drakken was more of a northern type of guy but hey after so many evil failures up north he could use a vacation where it was warm. Both of them relaxed on the way to the Caribbean having no clue that Mama Lipsky's brain seed had begun to sprout.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay one reason the marriage ceremony is short is I cannot imagine Shego ever having a long one because they are long boring and mushy not to mention it would ruin that reputation that is already ruined technically but it deeply rooted into her head. Plus it involves effort and she is lazy unless it is something she really wants. She really wants to marry Drakken but that does not mean a crazy wedding. Plus I have never been to a wedding or had one (self said xD) so I have no idea how one would go. So in the spirit of the truly lazy green gal I did no research and skipped over it for the most part. I figured you all cared more about the next part and what is coming next anyways. There was suppose to be separators but I think the switches are obvious. Hopefully the separators work for the next chapter they are important =x=


End file.
